Hidden Desires
by venusdaylight
Summary: It wasn't everyday that she found herself so torn between being true to herself and true to her family. Usually, they aligned quite nicely. Not tonight. One-shot.


I'm aware this is a crack pairing. I'm also aware there are hardly any fics of them out there, so here's my two cents. Enjoy (or not. I don't care.)

I don't own any characters. I earn no money from writing fanfiction.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. She had laid over her covers in her lilac silk robes for the past two hours trying to forget.

Or was she trying to remember? She was afraid to admit which one it was. It wasn't everyday that she found herself so torn between being true to herself and true to her family. Usually, they aligned quite nicely. Not tonight.

She tried to stop thinking about the moment his lips wandered to her breasts. The way he lavished her body with his undivided attention. The shockingly delicious sensation of his lips hovering between her thighs before…

She put her hand over her mouth to quiet her gasp. It was the best form of pleasure she had ever received in her entire life. Touching herself while thinking of the boy she loved didn't come close, and in the back of her mind she doubted that even he could give her the same glorious satisfaction.

She was ashamed. It shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't be this way. She was supposed to save herself for one person, and in that she had failed. What would her family say if they knew?

What would they say if they knew that she had slept with Jiraiya-sama?

Again, she tried to push the thoughts away from her mind. Nobody else knew. And it had been days since she had seen him. The logical thing would be to try to forget it and move on. Surely he would, too. He was popular with women and had more important things to do, she thought.

Nobody else knew, she thought to herself again. She looked out her window at the moon. Slowly, she lifted her knees from the mattress. Her robe fell from around her legs, pooling around her hips and revealing her lace underwear. She moved her delicate fingers under the material, and closed her eyes. Trying to imagine his mouth, she flicked her pearl and imitated his tongue against her folds.

She gave slight gasps and moans. Remembering the way he had sucked on her breast, she began to fondle her left one through the silk. She turned her head to the side as the light through her window was briefly interrupted by a shadow. She gasped again and faintly noticed the bed dip around her. As she opened her eyes again, she saw a white-robed figure over her. It was him.

She gasped in horror, both at the sudden sight of the man she wished to avoid and the embarrassment of being caught.

"Don't stop now. You were just getting started." He murmured into her ear.

"Why are you…?! How did…?!" She stuttered. Had he been watching her this whole time?

"I'm a sannin, Princess. Nothing's too difficult for me." He said easily.

He slowly reached for her lace underwear, caressing the material just above her womanhood. Hinata held her breath.

"I can give you what I did last time, Hinata. All you have to do is ask." He whispered.

She gulped at this. She wouldn't ask for this! It wasn't what she wanted. Her thoughts, however, ceased when he started to massage her pearl over the lace. That same divine pleasure was only moments away, if she asked. And maybe it was because she was weak. Or maybe it was because she was selfish. But she wanted to feel the way he made her feel that night, when her body was treated to the most intoxicating, almost excruciating goodness that she had ever felt.

"Jiraiya-sama….." She said quietly, desperately. "Take me."

And he would. He cupped her sex over the lace again, roughly massaging her as she let out a small breath beneath him. He continued for only a moment before moving to slowly remove her underwear, leaving a trail of kisses on her stomach as he lowered the garment. After it came off, he enjoyed the sight of the treasure he sought as it was exposed to the soft moonlight. He began with her legs, inching closer while lips left wet kisses on her inner thighs. He could hear Hinata moan as he came closer to her wet folds, and he relished the cry she let spill from her soft lips when his tongue slid between her folds, up to her clitoris and down again. He'd been starving for this for days since he first had her.

He continued to lavish attention to her womanhood, enjoying every pleasured sigh and moan that she released until she reached her high point. He made her unravel again after that, then once more. She felt almost spent by her third orgasm, but she saw his head come up and look at her with a glint in his eye. And part of her was scared but she grew excited as he sat up and untied his robe then tossed aside, revealing broad shoulders and abs that she had secretly enjoyed the first time.

He came back down and gave her bud a last lick as he moved upward, worshipping her body as he kissed and licked his way up her stomach. He came to the tie of her soft robe, and undid the bow that held it together, taking in the sight of the heiress as her gorgeous pale breasts came into view. Her light pink nipples hardened under his gaze and he felt himself harden at the sight of it. Yes, he'd waited enough. Hinata was unlike any woman he'd ever had, and he couldn't wait to pleasure her once more. His strong hands grabbed at her thighs and behind as his lips came upon her luscious, ample breasts. His lips nipped at the swell of her left breast, and he appreciated the sound of her soft moans and sighs. His left hand reached up to her other breast and began to gently massage it while his lips came down on her left nipple.

She cried out at the sensation. It was even better than last time. She let herself soak in the attention he gave to her breasts, moaning loudly when he began to suck gently at her nipple while his other hand moved down to press her bud. His mouth kissed and licked at her breast and then did the same to the other. She was in pure bliss. She let out loud sighs when he came up to give the same treatment to her neck, and let out a moan of approval when he inserted a finger into her. Her soft hands came up to his muscular arms, her mouth at his ear voicing her soft sighs. His elbows rested by her shoulders as Jiraiya sucked on her neck.

He whispered words she never thought to hear from anyone; of how she was unlike anything else, of how good she felt…

She writhed under him as he inserted another finger, pressing his thumb against her bud again and again to ease the process. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion and moved down to her breasts again as he inserted another finger. Her back arched, pressing her breasts further into his mouth as he lapped hungrily at each one while Hinata let out cries of pleasure.

He eased his fingers out of her entrance and stood up from her bed to remove his pants. Hinata saw his erect member and remembered the sensation of him ramming into her as their bodies met again and again, covered in gleaming sweat. She wanted that again.

"Jiraiya…" She whimpered.

He could hardly keep himself from her anymore. He needed to be inside her again, to feel her heat and the feeling of her sumptuous chest against his. He climbed over and whispered in her ear.

"What do you want, Hinata?"

"I...I want you inside me." She said as she wrapped her velvety legs around his waist. He was surprised by her courage when she lifted her hips to grind against his thick and hardened member. He grunted at the sound of her pleasure-filled moan. If she kept this up, they would be at this all night. Not that he had planned it to go differently.

He held her hips as he eased himself into her. He let himself savor the moment when the tip of his head was fully inserted before steadily filling her up. She was hot and tight like he remembered. He moved in a circular fashion to stimulate her, enjoying when she grabbed his shoulders and cried in anguishing pleasure.

He was big. She loved the feeling of being filled by him, of his strong chest meeting and pressing against her breasts. He started moving, slowly at first before increasing his pace. She writhed in the blissful feeling of his cock moving within her. Being with him was unlike anything she'd ever felt. He continued to ram into her, and their grunts and moans filled her room. He watched Hinata's face reflect the pleasure he gave her, her mouth hanging open and calling for him. She spread her legs wider to accommodate his girth. He pressed himself closer to her, reveling in the feeling of her soft, supple body against his muscled one. He lifted her hips to find that sweet spot that sent her into madness. Her breasts were once again assaulted by his mouth and she let out subsequent cries of satisfaction when he pressed his thumb against her pearl.

She unraveled in his arms, in a final moan of appreciation for the best sexual experience of her life and she silently relished in the way he moved within her and the moan he released when his seed filled her.

He kissed her then, voraciously and unyielding. She was in pure bliss. She felt his touch everywhere, and felt the gentle squeeze he gave her shapely legs while he came inside her. When he finished, he rested his head in the valley of her chest. She began to doze off right then, but she felt him pull out of her and flip them over. She was tired, but she could see he wanted more.

He grabbed her hips and had her straddle his. She understood what he wanted. They were both covered in sweat. Her long black hair stuck to her glistening back and her ample breasts gleamed in the moonlight as she lifted her hips and slowly slid down his already hardened cock. He began a slow rhythm, loving the view of her large and supple breasts bouncing when their hips met.

"You're perfect, Hinata." He whispered to her as she closed her eyes and rejoiced in the feeling of their union. Her chest fluttered at his words and she let her head fall back while her hands moved to his thighs. She began to bounce up and down at a faster pace, letting moans and cries of his name spill from her lips. He didn't expect this from her, and indulged in the sight of her open mouth, the sound of his name coming from her lips and her perfect body.

He began to feel a coil in his lower abdomen, and he quickly sat up to hold the heiress close. He relished in the feeling of her breasts against his chest as she continued to ride him harder. Her cries become louder and he worried for a moment that they might wake the compound but that train of thought was lost when he felt her tighten around him. She lost herself in complete bliss as he massaged her breasts and kissed her neck in the few moments he had before he, too cried out in sensational pleasure and filled her up with his seed once more.

Their movements slowed to a halt and they both took a moment to catch their breaths. They remained connected for a few more minutes while Jiraiya leisurely lapped at her breasts. He could grow addicted to her body, he thought. She let out soft mewls of pleasure at his continued attentions.

He laid back down, bringing her down on top of him. He cleaned her up as she fell asleep after that, watching her soft features relax under his touch. She fell asleep quickly while he dressed himself. He would leave for now. He wouldn't want her father to cause a commotion the next morning. But he would return soon with a proposal for him. After all, how could a noble family refuse a union with a legendary sannin?

* * *

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
